A reed is a device used in connection with a loom for spacing warp yarns during the weaving process. Conventionally, a reed comprises a frame having generally wire members or dents extending between transverse members of a reed frame. The dents are arranged in spaced relationship which is referred to as the dent spacing. Conventionally, the dents are attached at their ends to the transverse frame members in a permanent or semipermanent manner and the dent spacing is fixed for a particular reed. Consequently, it is necessary to maintain an inventory of reeds of different dent spacings to accommodate the weaving of textiles of different tightness and the reed must be changed on the loom if it is desired to change the tightness of the textile being woven. In addition, should it become necessary to replace a dent due to wear and tear, the reed must be disassembled in order to remove the worn or broken dent and to replace it.
More recently, the taste in textile materials has changed and textiles having beads or other similar decorative articles woven into the fabric of the textile are in demand as well as textiles having different size warp in the same fabric. When weaving such a material it is necessary that the reed be provided with non uniform dent spacing. That is to say one or more large dent spaces are distributed on the reed to accommodate the large warp yarn or yarns carrying beads or other similar items to be woven into the textile fabric. In such a case it is advantageous to be able to conveniently change the dent spacings where required without having to utilize a different reed or to otherwise disturb the loom setup in order to weave such fabric. With reeds of conventional design, it is necessary to interrupt the weaving process to exchange the reed with one having large dent spacings adapted to receive larger warp yarns or, in the alternative, to utilize a reed having large dent spaces which can affect the tightness of the woven fabric in those areas where smaller warp yarns are being woven into the fabric.
Reeds designed for the replacement of worn or broken dents are known in the prior art. Such a reed design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 954,512 issued Apr. 12, 1910 to J. G. Gourdeau. However, reeds of this design are inconvenient to use and require the complete disassembly of the reed to replace or remove dents middle of the reed or at the end portions of the reed.